jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Terunosuke Miyamoto
, Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = (Anime) Makoto Naruse(All Star Battle) |voiceactor = Alan Lee |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} , originally referred to as , is a minor antagonist featured in Diamond is Unbreakable as the central antagonist of the arc Enigma Boy. A Stand User given power by Yoshihiro Kira and prompted to attack the Joestar Group, he ambushes Koichi, Josuke, and Yuya. His Stand is Enigma. Appearance Terunosuke is a man of average height and slim build. He has skin of a medium tone, light eyes, and light hair that is styled in a criss-cross pattern, framing his face and curling upwards at its ends. He wears a long, light coat closed to the end of his chest. Underneath is a dark top wrapped in three ornate belts and fitted dark pants. The inside of his coat has the word "ENIGMA" printed at its bottom. Abilities Enigma is empowered when Terunosuke identifies a target's idiosyncratic, unconscious reaction when afraid. He can then capture them in a piece of paper. When the paper is folded, the target is trapped. He can use it on objects without any condition. Terunosuke is creative and skilled in eliciting fear. Personality Terunosuke is very observant of and obsessed with fear, telling Josuke the only reason he attacked was that he wanted to see their sign of fear, growing to the point he become cocky about it. He sees people as objects, as when he captured Tomoko Higashikata to lure in Josuke, kept a taxi driver trapped for later use, and constantly blackmails Josuke to toy with him. Although Terunosuke claimed that his actions are not intended to harm Josuke, Tomoko and Koichi, he is not above threatening their lives just to intimidate his victims. Ironically, Terunosuke can become cowardly and may plead for forgiveness if his plan doesn't work out or if his enemies gain the upper hand. When he is afraid, Terunosuke closes one of his eyes, and, when very afraid, he closes both of them. History Background Terunosuke's Stand was given to him by Yoshihiro Kira, who stabbed him with the Arrow and gave him instructions to target Koichi. While Koichi is walking home from school, Terunosuke jumps in front of him and screams, scaring the boy into showing his fear sign. He then traps him with Enigma. He also invades Tomoko Higashikata's house and turns her into a paper with his Stand. Diamond is Unbreakable Using the school bag Koichi left behind, Josuke is able to find him with the help of Yuya Fungami and his heightened sense of smell.Chapter 404: Enigma Boy, Part 1 Terunosuke confronts the two at the spot where Koichi's bag was found, before casually turning his back on both of them. Josuke tries to grab him, only to turn him around and be met with his own mother (whom Terunosuke had previously kidnapped). Terunosuke had freed her from the paper she was trapped in and sealed himself inside of it. After failing to scare Josuke with a surprising gunshot, Terunosuke reveals himself and steps out of the paper he had hidden in. He explains his Stand and taunts Josuke, who attacks instantly, only for Terunosuke to evade by sealing himself within the paper. Terunosuke then throws the paper containing Koichi into the street, and Josuke (scared by the realization his friend is in dire peril) shows his fear sign—biting his lip. Enigma activates, sealing Josuke within paper and leaving Terunosuke victorious. Collecting Josuke, Terunosuke tells Yuya he will spare him since he did not help Josuke and Yoshihiro did not tell him to kill Yuya. Terunosuke summons a taxi cab and driver he had sealed and begins to take his leave, only for Yuya to have a change of heart and attack him with Highway Star. Terunosuke slams the opened door and tells the driver to go faster, evading Highway Star for a moment before he decides to go on the offensive. Yuya finds the taxi stopped at an intersection, Highway Star standing on top of it. Inside, there is nothing but closed papers and the scents of everyone inside. Willingly walking into the trap, Yuya begins to open papers cautiously, triggering fire, scorpions, a bottle of acid, electricity, and even a paper shredder that traps two other papers inside of it. Finally, unable to stop the shredder, Yuya makes the fatal mistake of showing his sign of fear, triggering Enigma while Terunosuke shows himself at last. At the last moment, Yuya reveals he was grabbing Josuke's and Koichi's paper as he was sealed, locking them together. This effect causes their paper to be opened as he is sealed, and Josuke quickly defeats Terunosuke. Crazy Diamond breaks him apart and restores him at the same time as his own shredded papers, turning him into a book which is then donated to the restricted section of a library. It is rumored that anyone who borrows the book can hear Terunosuke's voice coming out of it. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) It is revealed that the book Terunosuke turned into had in its pages a bunch of words from shredded paper with no meaning, although people believe there is an unknown meaning in it. Terunosuke still has a human consciousness and occasionally asks for help. He became known as the bizarre book, rumors saying the moaning coming from it was from an old employer of the library. Chiho Futaba tried to find it with Takuma Hasumi, who memorized many books in his mind, to get inspiration for her novel, but was unable to find it and gave up. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Terunosuke miyamoto crop diamond is unbreakable color v15 060.png|Close-up Chapter_406.jpg|Cover, Chapter 406 Chapter_408.jpg|Cover, Chapter 408 Terunosuke1.png|Menacingly licking Tomoko's snack. Terunosuke2.png|Revealing himself to Josuke. Terunosuke3.png|Using his Stand on himself. Terunosuke4.png|Grinning confidently. Terunosuke5.png|Shocked to see Highway Star catching up to his car. TerunosukeFearManga.png|Terunosuke's sign of fear. JosukePunchingTerunosukeManga.png|Josuke about to give Terunosuke a rush-beatdown. Enigmabook.JPG|Terunosuke becomes a book, trapped forever within the pages. |-| Anime= Terunosuke hidden in kitchen.png|Terunosuke hidden in Tomoko's kitchen. Terunosuke stops Koichi.png|Terunosuke stops Koichi from going to school. Terunosuke appears.png|First full appearance. Enigma.jpg|Front shot Terunosuke_lies_in_wait.png|Lurking in Josuke's house. Fear.jpg|Noticed Tomoko's reflexive mechanism when frightened. Terunosuke_rero_rero.png|Striking fear in Tomoko by licking her snack. Terunosuke taunts Tomoko.png|Terunosuke taunts Tomoko. Terunosuke holds a paper.png|Holding a paper before using his Stand. Summoning.jpg|Summoning his stand, Enigma. Terunosuke holds his prize.png|Terunosuke with his prize, Tomoko trapped inside paper. Terunosuke_with_his_stand.png|Eager to find Josuke's sign of fear. Miyamoto meets Josuke.png|Terunosuke confronts Josuke face-to-face. Terunosuke using his stand on himself.png|Terunosuke using his Stand on himself. Terunosuke pull out car from paper.png|Terunosuke pull out a car from paper. Highway Star catching his car.png|Highway Star catching up to his car. Terunosuke trapped Yuya in paper.png|Terunosuke using his stand to trap Yuya in paper. Josuke punching Miyamoto.png|Josuke about to give Terunosuke a rush-beatdown. Enigma Book Anime.png|Terunosuke becomes a book, trapped forever within the pages. Enigma Book.png|Enigma Book Cover. Miyamoto Terunosuke KeyArt.png|Terunosuke's Key art. Terunosuke cameo.png|Terunosuke's early cameo in DU Episode 24. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Terunosuke (within Enigma) featured alongside Kira's minions in the third opening, Great Days. Trivia * Terunosuke was not given a proper name until several years later, where it was officially documented in JOJO A-GO!GO! (as well Gray Fly, Forever, Rubber Soul, Sale etc.). References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Kira's Stand Users